Termite
Termite is Odd Music's third and strongest bodyguard, and is also the most capable in offensive abilities. He is a miniboss in The Blizzard of Odd Termite will randomly fly around the battlefield rather erratically, causing serious damage. Termite has 4000 HP and 0.5AD. If all towers are destroyed, Termite will quickly rush to the exit, taking lives equal to the amount of health he has left, multiplied by 10. Abilities *Infestor Drones: Fires drones at a nearby tower, infesting them with termites. Infested towers take 1HP damage (pierces 75% of AD) every second until 30 seconds have passed, or they get caught in 3 splash attacks (allied or not). *Carpet Bombing: Bombs all nearby towers with bombs, dealing 5HP splash damage each. Very devastating to clusters of towers. *Reinforce: Temporarily stops attacking and moving for 15 seconds, but gains 15 AD during this phase. Regenerates 5HP per second while reinforced. Reinforce can end early if Termite is dealt damage. *Termite Missiles: Fires 6 of the powerful Termite Missiles, dealing 5HP damage over a huge radius to any towers hit. Termite Missiles pierce 3AD and can also deal 1HP damage through Shield Generators. Termite Missiles have a 5% chance of infesting a hit tower with termites for 15 seconds. *Termite Spiral: Fires 10 Termite Missiles out in a spiral, moving out very slowly. Upon hit, the Termite Missiles deal 5HP damage over a huge radius, piercing 3AD and dealing minimal damage through Shield Generators. Termite Missiles have a 5% chance of infesting a hit tower with termites for 15 seconds. *Bloon Leak: Leaks out Bloons from its current location, with the Bloons moving to the track. Bloons leaked can have an RBE from 1 to 15, but maximum RBE increases by 1 for every 100HP damage taken. *Coconut Bomb: Launches an explosive coconut at a tower, dealing 10HP collision damage, plus 6HP splash damage. Splash damage pierces 2AD, and collision damage pierces 1AD. *Infestor Bombing: Bombs all nearby towers with bombs, dealing 2HP splash damage each. Has a 90% chance of infesting a tower with termites for 15 to 20 seconds. Very devastating to clusters of towers. *Termite Blast: Blasts a tower with termites, dealing 10HP to that tower and infesting them with termites for 30 seconds. This attack can target any tower on the battlefield and also effects any towers in the way. Only used at low health. *Termite Destruction: Blasts all towers on the battlefield with termites, dealing 5HP damage and infesting them with termites for 15 seconds. Due to behaving similarly to termite blast, if a tower is in the way of another tower it will take additional damage. Only used at low health. Trivia *This is Termite's boss theme. If R.R. is on the battlefield, Termite's battle theme will play. However, if HA is on the battlefield, HA's battle theme will play. *If Odd Music is around, Termite will typically try to stay near. I am Bramblewhisker The EXE 15:39, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bloons With AD